fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 8 and U
This will be the continuation of Mario Kart 7 for 3DS and Wii U Story Mario is walking with Luigi in Peach Castle. Then Kamek appears and, with his wand, warps Mario and Luigi into a race with Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek,Hammer Bro. and all the Koopalings. You can select Grand Prix to unlock characters the hardest way, or you can go to Story Mode,in which you can unlock characters when you are racing with them. Modes Single Player *Story Mode **Unlock Characters **You will be using an unlocked character to look for Bowser, you will be in 8 different worlds in each one it will have unique characters, depending on which world are you (like in Super Mario Sluggers). *Grand Prix **50cc,100cc,150cc, Mirror ***Unlock Characters *Time Trial **Beat your own time *Versus **Compete with your own rules *Battle **Balloon Battles **Coin Runners Multiplayer *Story **Unlock Characters **Race with your friends and they can help you win the races *Grand Prix **50cc,100cc,150cc,Mirror **Unlock Characters **Compete with your friends *Versus *Compete with your friends with your own rules *Battles *Balloon Battles,Coin Runners *Compete with your friends Online Multiplayer *Worldwide *Online with random rules *Friends/Opponents *Search if your friends are online to join them *Communities *Give your friends your community code to play with them Unlockable Modes Double Dash *For all modes *Compete with 2 characters Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Toad *Koopa Troopa *Daisy *Wario *Rosalina *Metal Mario (character) *Shy Guy *Honey Queen *Wiggler *Lakitu Unlockable Characters *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Toadette *Toadsworth *Koopa Paratroopa *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *Baby Donkey Kong *Tiny Kong *Bowser Jr. *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr *Larry Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig Koopa *Roy Koopa *Kamek *Hammer Bro. *Petey Piranha *King Boo *Birdo *Waluigi *Fly Guy *Luma *Polari *Dry Bowser *Dry Bones *Pianta *Noki *Mii Costume A(Boys:Mario Costume) *Mii Costume B(Boys:Luigi Costume) *Mii Costume C(Girls:Peach Costume) *Mii Costume D(Girls:Daisy Costume) Downloadable Characters Note:Downloadable Characters are free *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Baby Yoshi *Baby Birdo *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Kritter *King K. Rool *Lubba *Metal Luigi (character) *R.O.B. *Flutter *Mii Costume E (Boys:Wario Costume) *Mii Costume F (Boys:Waluigi Costume) *Mii Costume G (Boys:Yoshi Costume) *Mii Costume H (Girls:Birdo Costume) Unlock Criteria #Baby Mario-Win 50cc Mushroom Cup/Collect 50 coins #Baby Luigi-Win 50cc Flower Cup/Collect 100 coins #Baby Peach-Win 50cc Star Cup/Collect 150 coins #Baby Daisy-Win 50cc Special Cup/Collect 200 coins #Toadette-Win 50cc Shell Cup/Collect 250 coins #Toadsworth-Win 50cc Banana Cup/Collect 300 coins #Koopa Paratroopa-Win 50cc Leaf Cup/Collect 350 coins #Diddy Kong-Win 50 cc Lightning Cup/Collect 400 coins #Dixie Kong-Win 100cc Mushroom Cup/Collect 450 coins #Funky Kong-Win 100cc Flower Cup/Collect 500 coins #Baby Donkey Kong-Win 100cc Star Cup/Collect 550 coins #Bowser Jr.-Win 100cc Star Cup/Collect 600 coins #Lemmy Koopa-Win 100cc Special Cup/Collect 650 coins #Wendy Koopa-Win 100cc Shell Cup/Collect 700 coins #Morton Jr.-Win 100cc Banana Cup/Collect 750 coins #Larry Koopa-Win 100cc Leaf Cup/Collect 800 coins #Iggy Koopa-Win 100cc Lightning Cup/Collect 850 coins #Ludwig Koopa-Win 150cc Mushroom Cup/Collect 900 coins #Roy Koopa-Win 150cc Flower Cup/Collect 950 coins #Kamek-Win 150cc Star Cup/Collect 1000 coins #Hammer Bro.-Win 150cc Special Cup/Collect 1050 coins #Petey Piranha-Win 150cc Shell Cup/Collect 1100 coins #King Boo-Win 150cc Banana Cup/Collect 1150 coins #Birdo-Win 150cc Leaf Cup/Collect 1200 coins #Waluigi-Win 150cc Lightning Cup/Collect 1250 coins #Fly Guy-Win Mirror Mushroom Cup/Collect 1300 coins #Luma-Win Mirror Flower Cup/Collect 1350 coins #Polari-Win Mirror Star Cup/Collect 1400 coins #Dry Bowser-Win Mirror Special Cup/Collect 1450 coins #Dry Bones-Win Mirror Shell Cup/Collect 1500 coins #Pianta-Win Mirror Banana Cup/Collect 1550 coins #Noki-Win Mirror Leaf Cup/Collect 1600 coins #Tiny Kong-Win Mirror Lightning Cup/Collect 1650 coins #Mii Costume A-Use Mario 10 times/Collect 1700 coins #Mii Costume B-Use Luigi 10 times/Collect 1750 coins #Mii Costume C-Use Peach 10 times/Collect 1800 coins #Mii Costume D-Use Daisy 10 times/Collect 1850 coins Alternate Costumes Note:Alternate Costumes are unlocked if you use the character 15 times(it doesn't matter if you lose) *Mario-Fire Mario *Luigi-Fire Luigi *Peach-Skinny Clothes(with bow) *Yoshi-Fire Yoshi(Red Yoshi) *Donkey Kong-BasketBall Shirt *Bowser-Dark Bowser *Toad-Ice Toad *Koopa Troopa-Blue Koopa Troopa *Daisy-Skinny Clothes *Wario-Wario Man *Rosalina-Skinny Clothes(With Bow) *Metal Mario-Metal Mario on Fire *Shy Guy-Spear Guy *Honey Queen-Purple Shirt with a bee *Wiggler-Red Wiggler(Mad Wiggler) *Lakitu-Golden Lakitu *Baby Mario-Fire Baby Mario *Baby Luigi-Fire Baby Luigi *Baby Peach-Straight Hair *Baby Daisy-Hair with Bow *Toadette-Tanooki Toadette *Toadsworth-Toadsworth the Younger *Koopa Paratroopa-Green Koopa Paratroopa *Diddy Kong-Purple Shirt *Dixie Kong-Straight Hair(Purple Shirt) *Funky Kong-Blue Surfboard *Baby Donkey Kong-Banana Shirt *Tiny Kong-Straight Hair(Blue Shirt,Hat,Shorts) *Bowser Jr.-Shadow Mario *All Koopalings-Dark Koopalings *Kamek-Kamella *Hammer Bro.-Army Bro *Petey Piranha-Dino Piranha *King Boo-King Boo (Luigi's Mansion Form) *Birdo-Blue Birdo *Waluigi-Soccer Costume *Luma-Green Luma *Polari-Grand Star Shirt *Dry Bowser-Dark Bowser *Dry Bones-Dark Bones *Pianta-Female Pianta *Noki-Male Noki Alternate Costume of Downloadable Character Note:Alternate Costumes are unlocked by using them 15 times(it doesn't matter if lose) *Boom Boom-Dark Shell *Pom Pom-Dark Red Shell *Baby Yoshi-Blue Baby Yoshi *Baby Birdo-Blue Baby Birdo *Baby Wario-Motorcycle Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi-Swim Costume *Kritter-Brown Kritter *King K. Rool-Golden King K. Rool *Lubba-Basketball Shirt *Metal Luigi-Metal Luigi on Green Fire *Flutter-Red Flutter(Mad Flutter) *R.O.B.-Rainbow R.O.B. Items on track *Coins *Item Box *Double Item Box Items *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Banana *Triple Banana *Boo *Bob-Omb *Fake Item Box *Bullet Bill *Star *Blooper *POW Block *Thunder Cloud *Lightning *Super Leaf/Tanooki Tail Special Item Note: Special Items can only be used in 4th-8th place *''Mario''-''Fire Flower''-Mario uses the fire flower for 20 seconds and hit most of the racers in his way *''Luigi''-''Poltergust''-Luigi will swallow all the racers who are in front of Luigi *''Peach''-''Hearts''-Peach will throw 3 hearts which make Peach invinsible, if you hit her when she has her hearts it will increase her speed *''Yoshi-Yoshi Egg''-Yoshi throws an egg, which do the same thing as a red shell but if you hit it, it will stay rolling *''Bowser''-''Big Spike Shell-Bowser throws his shell which make every racer *Donkey Kong''-''Giant Banana''-Donkey Kong throws a giant banana, if you fall off that banana, the banana will turn into 3 regular bananas *''Toad''-''Dark Mushroom''-Toad uses a dark mushroom (is like a bullet bill) and Toad turns black(dark) and run faster than the speed of light *''Koopa Troopa''-''5 Green Shells''-Koopa Troopa uses 5 green shells instead of 3 *''Daisy''-''Bouncing Flower''-Daisy throw seeds into the track and every time she step on it, she will make a giant jump passing above all the racers *''Wario''-''Warioman''-Wario eats a special garlic making him Warioman, he runs on all the track hitting every racer in his way *''Rosalina''-''Luma Attack''-Rosalina throws 7 Lumas to annoy all the racers *''Metal Mario-Metal Floor''-Metal Mario punch the floor and turns it into a metal floor, all the cars will stick to the road, and Metal Mario gets the opportunity to get in the 1st place *''Shy Guy''-''Spike Guy''-Shy Guy paints his mask with two lines and then he goes super fast and then he hit every racer that is in his away *''Honey Queen''-''Honey Attack''-Honey Queen will throw honey into the sky and it will fall on all the racers, then the racers will stick on the track except Honey Queen *''Wiggler''-''Red Wiggler''-Wiggler gets really mad, then he will turns giant and red, then he goes faster than the speed of light *''Lakitu''-''Spiky Cloud''-Lakitu gets in his cloud, in the cloud he will throw the spinies *''Baby Mario''-''Superstar Mario''-Baby Mario puts his cape on and then he start runing super fast hitting every single racer *''Baby Luigi''-''Chain Chomp''-Baby Luigi throws his Chain Chomp and runs with it *''Baby Peach''-''Giant Crown''-Baby Peach throws her little crown to the sky, the crown grows up and Baby Peach holds it and she will fly super fast with that crown *''Baby Daisy''-''Baby Rattle''-Baby Daisy throws her baby rattle to the sky and grows up, then Baby Daisy climbs up like horse and goes super fast *''Toadette''-''Pink Mushroom''-Toadette use a pink mushroom like a bullet bill, but she uses her two pony tails to hit all the racers *''Toadsworth''-''Brown Mushroom''(Chocolate Mushroom)-Toadsworth use a brown mushroom to fill the road with chocolate, then the chocolate will stick the racers except Toadsworth *''Koopa Paratroopa''-''5 Red Shells''-Koopa Paratroopa gets the opportunity to throw 5 red shells instead of 3 *''Diddy Kong''-''Peanut Popgun''-Diddy Kong uses his barrel jetpack to fly above the racers and shoot them *''Dixie Kong''-''Cute Barrel''-Dixie Kong gets in her barrel, then she goes above the players *''Funky Kong''-''Surfboard''-Funky Kong uses his floating surfboard to float above all the racers *''Baby Donkey''-''5 Bananas''-Baby Donkey Kong gets the chance to throw 5 bananas instead of 3 *''Tiny Kong''-''Growing Hair''-Tiny Kong's hair grows and she pass above all the racers *''Bowser Jr.''-''Dark Paintbrush''-Bowser Jr. uses his dark brush to paint every racer's screen *''Lemmy Koopa''-''Bouncing Ball''-Lemmy throw his ball and bounce on every racer in front of them *''Wendy Koopa''-''Golden Bracelet''-Wendy's golden bracelet turns into a giant golden bracelet then she flies on it *''Morton Koopa'' Jr-''Dark Star''-Morton Koopa Jr.'s eye star will glow and will land on every racer making them unable to see the track *''Larry Koopa''-''Spiky Hair''-Larry Koopa jumps and hit the floor with his hair filling the track with spikes *''Iggy Koopa''-''Black Wand''-Iggy use his mask and his wand to bother all the racers *''Ludwig Koopa''-''Blue Hair''-Ludwig use his hair to dig a hole to the 2nd place *''Roy Koopa''-''Pink Glasses''-Roy Koopa use his pink glasses to bother every racers screen, making them unable to see *''Kamek''-''Back Front''-Kamek use his wand to make racers go one place back, then Kamek could pass them *''Hammer Bro.''-''Hammer Explosion''-Hammer Bro uses 5 hammers to hit the racers with an explosion is like a red shell but explodes once you touch it *''Petey Piranha''-''Goop Ball''-Petey spit a giant goop ball and stick the racers to the track *''King Boo''-''Boo Stomp''-King Boo throws 7 Boos which start bothering the racers, then he throws another Boo to push King Boo and go faster *''Birdo''-''Pink Egg''-Birdo throws a pink egg which is like red shell but if you touch it , it will stay rolling *''Waluigi''-''Drill Hole''-Waluigi use his drill to make a hole to the 2nd place *''Fly Guy''-''Tornado Attack''-Fly Guy's fan spins really fast and forms a tornado which hit most of the racers in front of him *''Dry Bowser''-''Giant Dry Shell''-Dry Bowser throw his dry shell and hit all the racers in front of him *''Dry Bones''-''3 Dry Shells''-Dry Bones throws 3 dry shells and if you touch them they will explode *''Luma''-''Luma Rainbow Tornado''-Luma flies for help, then they make a luma tornado with lumas with different colors, they will hit every racer in front of him *''Polari''-''Colorful Explosion''-Polari will call 7 lumas of different colors, all of them will have a different attack *''Pianta''-''Growing Tree''-Pianta throws a seed, then he steps on it making a giant tree, he will fly above all the racers *''Noki''-''Blue Shell''-Noki will transform into a blue shell, she will be like a bullet bill but she will be in her shell *''Mii''-''Mii Help''-The Mii will stay in the car, if you have more than 3 miis well four of them will run on the track Downloadable Characters Special Items Note: Special Items can only be used in 4th-8th place *''Boom Boom''-''Spinning Punch''-Boom Boom throws his car to the air and then he starts spinning, hitting every racer *''Pom Pom''-''Boomerang Advance''-Pom Pom will throw 3 boomerangs which will push Pom Pom's car *''Baby Yoshi''-''Egg Transform''-Baby Yoshi will transform into an egg, rolling untils he gets to 3rd Place *''Baby Birdo-Pink Egg Transform-Baby Birdo will transform into an egg, rolling untils she gets to 2nd Place *Baby Wario-Big Magnet''-Baby Wario will throw a giant metal ball, then he will get out a magnet, which will follow the metal *''Baby Waluigi-Giant Bob''-Omb-Baby Waluigi will throw a giant Bob-Omb covering a big part of the track, when he explodes he will throw three more normal Bob-Omb *''Kritter''-''Stealed Barrel Jetpack''-Kritter use a jetpack that makes him fly above the racers *''King K. Rool''-''Frozen Stomp''-King K. Rool will make a strong stomp making the racers freeze *''Lubba''-''Luma Storm''-Lubba will scream''AAAAA!'' then lumas will fall from the sky hitting the racers *''Metal Luigi''-''Metal Kick''-Same as Metal Mario but with his feet *''R.O.B.''-''Colorful Lightnings''-R.O.B. will throw 7 lightnings with his eyes, the racers will get hit by one of different color, with different attacks *''Flutter''-''Flying Flutter''-Flutter will jump off his car and fly above the racers Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games